


Poison River

by Gabriel Novak (cyril_eternal_macaru)



Series: Souls in Tragedy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyril_eternal_macaru/pseuds/Gabriel%20Novak
Summary: While Sam and Dean are struggling to survive at home, the Novak family moves in across the street and two of the sons take an interest in the Winchester boys.The Novaks move to Lawrence, Kansas after having to practically run from their hometown. Lucifer and Michael are fighting still, Raphael siding with the latter, Castiel hates this new town, and Gabriel just wants his family to get along with each other. Meanwhile, Chuck has a hard time balancing his writing career and his fighting family.





	Poison River

Lawrence, Kansas is a nice enough town; nice neighbours, nice shops, nice animals. Just nice. Except for the school and a few families of the school, the Winchesters and the Novaks. They’re nice families on the outside, like a dollhouse. On the inside, however, it’s a very drastic difference.  
The Winchesters were a family of four, were being the keyword. John’s wife, Sam and Dean’s mother, Mary, died in a fire when Sam was six months old. John and the boys were out of the house when it happened. John never got over her death and became less of a father and more of an alcoholic. He would stay out late, come home covered in the stench of alcohol, and sit and watch t.v., or he would go straight to bed. Dean began to teach himself how to cook and clean and do basic household chores. He took care of his brother, Sam, as they grew up, protecting him from John's verbal abuse and occasional physical abuse. Dean followed his father's every order to stay on his good side and keep him off Sam's back, but even still, John would get angry with Dean for something; doing something wrong with the Impala, cooking something wrong, having poor grades, staying out too late, sneaking out, back-talking, etc. He tried his best, but he knew no matter how much he did for his dad, it would never be enough to sate his temper.  
Sam, on the other hand, didn't give a damn about his father's wishes. He'd grown up seeing how John was with Dean now, not how John was with Dean before. He hated how hard John was on his brother because he knew how hard Dean worked to keep the house running and looking like a proper family lived there. Sam worked hard at school so that one day he could get a scholarship to somewhere he hoped would be far away from home. He loved his older brother, but the anger towards his father grew stronger everyday.  
Now, with Dean graduated and working a part-time job at the auto mechanic's shop in town with his uncle Bobby Singer, Sam has to go through high school and his home life mostly alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to get the Winchester's introductions out of the way, do the Novaks next, then get right into the actual chapter one. We'll get there, just you wait.


End file.
